prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CEDJunior
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Layla El page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 17:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:NCW Femmes Fatales *Is that not the same as Northern Championship Wrestling? Dean27 (talk) 23:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) WWE Legends category *Please do not add this on pages, this is meant for the toyline only. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:58, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Moving pages *I assume you know moving pages is a blockable offence? Why did you move the Aksana page?? Dean27 (talk) 13:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :*It's the same thing, It just causes problems with templates and stuff. I have sorted it out for Aksana on all templates but if you feel a page needs renaming or moving please ask myself or Nic first. :) Cheers. Improvement Drive If you can, can you spare a few minutes to leave some feedback about the site here. We really want to improve this site even more, and being one of our active contributors we'd love to here from you. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:49, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :* You are probably our most active user of blogs, so I was thinking I should encourage you to most more regularly than you already do. I was interested if you would be interested in being a "Featured Blogger" of the site. It comes with no additional rights or anything, but I can create a custom header for your blog posts and maybe a template to link them together, as well as featuring them on the main page. Let me know if this is something that would interest you at all. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :* Meant to read it sooner actually, thought I had. Did so now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Answers Wrestling Federation Hey there! I'm RRS, one of the owners of the e-wrestling wikia and I've recently started an e-federation (a fantasy wrestling website). There are plenty of opportunities and I think you would be a great fit! The e-federation is called "Answers Wrestling Federation" or "AWF". Answers Wrestling Federation was created in 2007 by a group of Yahoo! Answers Wrestling Section users who felt the need to establish what was then considered the dawn of a new era. Seven years later and with an even more comprehensive group of entrepreneurs, Answers Wrestling Federation introduces an even more unique set of competition-- demonstrated through our hybrid style of branding, our revolutionary new points system, and unprecedented convergence of superstars from a plethora of backgrounds. Answers Wrestling Federation is not only the genesis of modern e-federations, but also the meeting ground for some of today's most elite competitors. To succeed in Answers Wrestling Federation is the greatest accomplishment in e-federations today. That being said, it's not an impossible feat. This is your opportunity to sign a contract with us and join the finest establishments on the internet today. This is your opportunity to grab the microphone and prove that you're the kind of elite talent we're looking for. This is your opportunity to rise above the rest and go down in history as one of the greatest competitors of all time. Your story starts here. So, in short, we'd love to have you! Please join us today at http://awf-wrestling.webs.com/ Thanks for your time! RRS (talk) 21:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: WSU Championship I have yet to be able to find a good image of this championship, if I do I shall add one to the page. Thanks for pointing this out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:56, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Gail and Madison Pages Okay, thanks CED. When I watched that match, I thought it was for the championship. Nice save there. The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Replacing infobox pictures. *Hey, please make sure when you replace the infobox picture on any page, you add it to the image gallery if it isn't already there. Thanks and take care! BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Adding images to events *Hi, please can you not remove the Event Images Needed tag til' images have been put on page for all matches not just the female matches. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 11:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) *Cheers, its just so we know it needs more images. We want the pages to have images of all the matches and not just the female ones. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 13:34, March 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Image Upload *Hi, there is a small problem with the image upload, I'm having the same trouble with the 90 images I just put on for Smackdown. I have reported the problem to Wikia. It should be sorted soon. Dean27 (talk) 21:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :*Please can you not add images to wwe events. Thank you. Dean27 (talk) 01:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Event history *While we appreciate you writing summaries on the wrestler's page for their weekly match, a better fit for this would be keeping the event history page up to date. On here, please see other pages for the format Tenille Dashwood/Event history. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 02:08, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Did you see the above message? Because your still putting it on the wrong page..... Dean27 (talk) 22:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Then create it? lol Dean27 (talk) 22:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Nearly, it needs to go under the box code. Click edit and look at it now as I've corrected it. You will know for future use. Remember to link the event like I've done and also the wrestlers but the wrestlers who's page it is... Get what I mean? Dean27 (talk) 23:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shine 18 I unfortunately was feeling under the weather and decided to go ahead and not watch it. Pretty good show though? - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Jillian vs. Stacy Not that I know of easily, there's always the possibility that it could be on a random Stacy fan site such as this ; I believe that this is the match you are looking for. They aren't high quality digitals, but screen captures. Hope this helps. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Wrestling terms *Hi, can you not use the words villainous or evil on pages. The term is heal and face. These words are being put on lots of pages and its not terms we want to use. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 17:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :* Heel, not heal. But same point stands. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:51, April 28, 2014 (UTC) NXT images *How come you didn't add all the images to this weeks NXT page only the female images?? Dean27 (talk) 10:22, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :* I did not see it, did not even know about it to be honest. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :*Where ever you get your images from, please can you not!! There all different sizes and look very poor. No more warnings on this! Dean27 (talk) 14:07, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :*You must do something to them to make them all different sizes. Look at all the pics from other smackdowns and raws there all the same size. Looks much better! Dean27 (talk) 14:22, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :*All you need to do is right click and save as... You get can 100 images from there in about 5 minutes, all the same size... Also we only want 6 images per match or segment on a page... as I say, see the previous years of all WWE events since 2010 for the format on result pages, try and keep same format. Dean27 (talk) 14:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Taryn Terrell I just checked it out and left a comment. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Face & Heel Blogs Not yet, I'll try to check them on later on today when I get the time. I'll leave a comment on them when I do. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :* Just a minor thing, please refrain from adding the WWE Transformed thing to pages, it's nothing more than art work and we tend to shy away from those on image galleries. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:30, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Help Should be fixed. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:29, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Theme song project Hey, hope all is going well. Would you be interested in helping us out with this project? I was thinking that since you like editing the female pages, you could focus on their entrance/themes for us. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:24, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :* Yep, it definitely covers indies too. We want to spread it out as much as possible. Thanks for the help. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :* If you can, it'd be prefer (posting the lyrics). If not as long as you start the pages, they can get filled out eventually, but always easier to do it in one swoop. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:39, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :*When adding the infobox templates, can you not miss any of the text out. Even if you have no info for date or video they still need to be in the temp. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: GIFs *Hiya, simple answer... No. Dean27 (talk) 16:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rosie Lottalove *I will change it for you in a bit ok? Dean27 (talk) 06:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Expanding your editing scope Is there anything that we (the admins) can do to get you to possibly edit more pages/different pages? While we appreciate you adding new photos, etc. to Divas/female wrestlers pages - expanding those pages has become an extremely low priority for us. However, we are struggling to keep up with updating content on all kinds of other pages. So if there is anything that we can do to maybe get you editing on some new things, please let us know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:36, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :* Again, is there something we can to maybe get you contributing more/editing more pages? - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :* There's a whole set of tasks that we need done. I just wasn't aware if you knew of them or not. - Wagnike2 (talk) :* I briefly saw it/didn't read it. There's too many other things that need done on here instead of wasting time dedicated to blogs. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:35, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Discord As an active member of this site, we would love if you would consider joining our Discord. Please see the relevant discussion here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:19, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Nikki Bella Copying and pasting from Wikipedia is discouraged. --Latin915 (talk) 03:24, October 9, 2018 (UTC)